Selective arteriography (radiographic) of the spinal cord is a diagnostic technique which has proven to be informative in cases of arteriovenous malformation (AVM), tumor, obstructive vascular disease, trauma, and postradiation damage of the spinal cord. Radioisotope angiography of the spinal cord offers some advantages as a screening method, and in certain types of intraspinal pathology may give information not available by any other diagnostic test. Experience with the techniques of dynamic computed tomography, digital subtraction angiography (DSA), positron emission tomography (PET) using 18F-2-deoxyglucose and nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of the spine indicates that these methods may be useful screening and follow-up procedures in the evaluation of certain vascular lesions and tumors of the spinal cord.